


Just a Taste

by Misspixieice



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Licking, it's a lot of cute, it's not very kinky, kinkweek, very fluffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misspixieice/pseuds/Misspixieice
Summary: Marlone has finished an escort mission with her group when she comes back to camp to find Libertus there.





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScourgeGlaive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScourgeGlaive/gifts).



> hello hello hello again! this is a very fluffy piece for kinktober. this this for starscourgeArdyn Marlone is her OC form Comrades!

Mal was breathing heavy and exhausted by the time the last imp fell to her spear. She smiled and high-fived her fellow comrades as they hopped back in to the truck they were escorting to Hammerhead. Once they knew the truck and drivers were safe the headed back to camp to rest up for the rest of the trip back to Lestallum. Once back they’re greeted by none other than Libertus Ostium himself. He’d come out knowing that this trip was one of the harder trips to make, and was going to cook up his famous “Ostium-Style Stir -fry” for your group, he was mighty pleased you’d all come back none the worse for wear as he had trained your entire group. As dinner wears on Mal laughs and jokes with her comrades and invited Libertus to join them at the table, and it was a great time all around. 

 

As time wore on each member of your group yawned and headed off to bed in their tents. Mal decided to stay up a little longer and clean the dishes, what she didn't know is that Libertus was still up as well. Libertus approached her and cleared his throat to announce his presence. Mal jumped and giggled. 

 

“Oh! Lib i thought you had gone off to bed like the others! Something i can do for ya?” Mal asked him with a smile and what she hoped was a hidden blush. 

 

“Ah..um… well actually would i be able to help you Marlone?” he murmured. She giggled again and nodded her head to the still wet dishes. 

 

“You can just call me Mal, Lib, no reason for the full name. If you wouldn't mind drying that would be pretty awesome.” 

 

They work in tandem and and quickly get to the last dish, Mal hands it over and brushes her hand against Libertus’. 

 

“S-sorry ‘bout that” she said quietly. As she starts to pull away he grabs her wrist and pulls her closer. 

 

“Nothing to be sorry for” he murmurs in his quite way, “I enjoy it” Mal looks up quickly and catches the bright blush on his face. 

 

“Yo-you mean it Lib?” Mal stutters 

 

“Yeah, I… uh…”

 

“You?” Mal prompts from him 

 

“I quite enjoy being around you Mal....just you” he finally admits. Mal smiles and takes the last step towards him and stood up on her to kiss his cheek. Without a second thought Mal licked his cheek playfully, as she landed back on her feet she giggled. Lib looked at her with eyes wide like an Anak Stag caught in headlights. 

 

“You just…” 

 

“Yup!” Mal interrupted she started to pull away and realized that Lib still had her wrist in his hand. “Uh Lib?” 

 

He yanked her in and kissed her with a power behind it she way not expecting. Back on her toes she wraps arms around his neck and tangles her fingers in his hair. She gasps as she feels his tongue flick out and lick her lips the slide in smoothly to tangle with her own. Mal couldn't keep the moan from slipping out and Lib lifts her up in to his arms. Mal's legs wrap around his waist and she pulls back for breath. He walks them over to the larger tent and sits her on the table so it’s a bit easier to lean over and kiss her.  He leans his hands on the table and rests his forehead and sighs happily. 

 

“I should have done this an age ago.” Lib sighs 

 

“Yeah, you should have” Mal giggles and licks his nose. He licked the tip of her nose back and they both start to laugh hysterically. 

 

“It’s about time! But keep it down!” one of your comrades shouts from their tent.

 

Mal and Lib looked at each other and snickered, Lib leaned down and kissed her again and Mal wrapped her arms back around his neck. 


End file.
